


Minecraft Hardcore: Boss Mode

by Samookely



Category: PBG Hardcore series
Genre: Angst, Barry’s a badass as usual, Dean has a heart attack every ten seconds, Dean struggles with feelings a lot, Fluff, He’s also the mom friend™ of the group, Jared is mysterious, Jeff also suffers many heart attacks, Lucah is ultimate third wheel, M/M, McJones is yet again the only one who knows what he’s doing, Someone please help caddy craft a pickaxe, Team New Kids 2.0, This is like SAO, and edgy, and hopefully not as shitty, because Austin is way to casual for the situation they’re in, but its minecraft, but she hardcore supports them, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samookely/pseuds/Samookely
Summary: PBG Hardcore returns with a special new season of Minecraft, and if they wish to be victorious, they must slay every boss monster in the game. But will they persevere when they find themselves trapped in the game with no way to turn back? Or will they crack under the pressure? And most importantly, will Dean get his life and emotions together? Probably not.





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Starring:  
> PBG  
> Jeff  
> Lucahjin  
> Caddicarus  
> Dean  
> McJones  
> Barry  
> ????  
> ????
> 
> The seed they’re on is 4606169123081299540 (has to be in large biomes mode) if anyone wants to check it out! There are some pretty... interesting structures you can find in the ocean if you search hard enough. 
> 
> Sooooo this is my first fanfiction and of course it’s for these nerds. I’ve recently fell in love with the Hardcore series and it deserves so, so much more love. 
> 
> Also (SPOILERS of season 4)  
> I forgot that Dean and McJones were alive at the end of season 4 when I wrote this, so why don’t we just say this is an AU where one or both of them died before the end, alright? :D

“Welcome back everyone to yet another season of Minecraft Hardcore!” Austin shouted once he gathered everyone into somewhat of a circle. Shouts of celebration and possibly fear erupted amongst the group as their characters on screen jumped and ran around aimlessly. 

After Dean’s personal victory of living to see the end of season six, he was feeling quite optimistic about this. He has improved tremendously since the first season of Minecraft Hardcore, and hopes to hone his skills to even greater heights. He wants to use those skills and rub them in the face of everyone that has called him “stupid” or “annoying.” Granted, he’s still probably going to be those things, but now he was going to be stupid, annoying, and skilled. 

He wanted to use those skills to carry himself yet again to the end of this new season, and, above all else, he wanted to use them to ensure that he and McJones were side by side when it happens.

He can still remember them, the razor sharp teeth of the ender dragon, the crushing weight of the boulder, the arrows piercing his body, the tearing of his limbs from an explosion, the pirate ship, the demon eye, the lava, the spikes, all the deaths that kept him from seeing it through the end with McJones. 

And don’t even get Dean started on the deaths of McJones…

‘Not this time, I won't let that happen.’ 

McJones’ latest death was the hardest to live through; having to see your best friend die that suddenly and so early on was just…

The sudden sound of a punch woke him up from his own thoughts as he found Austin’s character standing in front of him, clearly the perpetrator. 

“Deeeean, earth to Deeean, it’s time for your introductionnnn.”

“Oh! My bad dude, I’m Dean. Stoked to be here, I think?”

“That was beautiful.” 

“Thank you, I know.”

Austin then turned to face McJones, he must’ve introduced Barry, Caddy, and Lucah while Dean was zoning out. 

“And here we have another Hardcore regular, McJones! Why don’t you say a few things about yourself?”

“Hel-“

“For those of you who are new to this series, he is the only one out of all of us who actually knows what he’s doing!”

McJones rolled his eyes at the interruption, but otherwise shrugged it off. “I also have to babysit people a lot, this guy especially.” He then looked directly at Dean, who could clearly hear the smirk in McJones’ voice.

“Hey! I’m much better at this game now, thank you very much! I bet I can fight you right now and win, 1v1 me bro!” A poorly concealed laugh forced its way out of Dean’s mouth, ruining his attempt at mock seriousness. 

God, how much he missed this…

“Hey, hey, no fighting now! There’ll be plenty of time for that later.” Lucah spoke up from beside Dean. “Speaking of time, shouldn’t we start building a shelter too? The sun is starting to set and I would rather not have monsters feast on my flesh.” 

Austin gasped, “Oh crap, it’s almost night! Jeff, you’re gonna have to introduce yourself as fast as physically possible and then we have to get outta here!”

“HimynameisJeffI’mPBG’sbestfriendandIalsoedithisvideosnowLETSGO!”

Everyone broke into a mad dash to the little group of oak and birch trees nearby to begin punching them down. Dean made sure he found a tree near McJones so if it came down to it, he could push him out of the way of a creeper’s explosion, or a skeleton’s arrow, or something. Was he paranoid? Very. He learned the hard way that that’s how you keep yourself and others alive in this game. 

Austin’s sudden shouting caused half of the team to jump and watch him, thinking he was about to gruesomely die. “Wait! I completely forgot to ask what our goal for this season is! Professor McJones, will you do the honors?” 

McJones sounded like he was two seconds away from passing out. “Austin, please dont ever do that again.”

“Sooorry.”

“Anyways, we’re going to be changing things up this season. Our goal is not to defeat the elder guardians, the ender dragon, or even the Wither, our goal is…” dramatic pause, “to defeat them all.”

Gasps and murmured “No way”s erupted from the group. 

“There you have it folks, welcome to Minecraft Hardcore: Boss Mode! Credit goes to Dean for coming up with the name.” 

Dean took that opportunity to brag. “Thanks for giving credit where credit is due PBG. Awesome name right? Only took me 15 seconds to come up with it.” 

“Hey guys?” Barry spoke up, “I don’t know if anyone else noticed this, but we’re stranded on an island.”

“Wait, we are?” McJones stopped cutting down a tree halfway and took a short run around the perimeter. He returned a few seconds later to affirm it. “Damn, we really are stuck here. Don’t know how I didn’t see that until now.”

“Hey, on the brightside, none of us can get lost!” PBG chimed in, trying to lighten the mood. 

“You’d still find a way though, probably get lost at sea.” Lucah joked. 

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“There’s a scary looking water castle really close to us too. Wasn’t that thing our goal in season 4, with the fish guys in it?” Caddy inquired as he was trying to figure out how to craft a pickaxe. 

“Oh my God, we’re all gonna die here. We don’t have any food, no shelter to hide in through the night, and those fish freaks are gonna swim up to shore and kill us! I'm not going anywhere near that temple. McJones and Lucah, come here, we are gonna dig a hole in the side of this hill and cower in it while everyone else dies outside. Team New Kids 2.0 is gonna survive this.” Dean declared.

Lucah rushed over to where dean was digging the beginning of the hole, “Now that’s something I can get behind. Get over here and help us dig McJon- McJones what are you doing?!” 

Dean climbed out of his little hole and- Oh no oh no oh no. “McJones get AWAY from that temple! You’re not gonna die like this!” 

McJones was on the edge of the beach, looking over the water, near the temple, at night, away from everyone else, and dean was about to have a heart attack. 

“No wait, there’s something weird about this ocean monument, look at this.” 

‘Am I really about to do this?’ 

‘Of course I am, it’s McJones, and if he’s gonna die then I’m gonna die with him.’ 

Dean gave himself to the count of three before he flung himself out of his (safe, reliable, not full of monsters) hole and booked it to where McJones was standing. 

“Not you too Dean! What about team new kids?!” Lucah cried out when Dean left her by herself in the hole.

Dean finally breathed once he reached McJones. “I can’t believe we haven’t died yet.”

“We’ll be fine, if any monsters come after us we can kite them into that lava over there. Now tell me, what do you see when you look at the monument?”

At first it looked like a regular temple to Dean, but once he looked a little closer he saw what McJones was talking about. 

“It looks like a separate room branching off of the left side. Can water temples spawn with those?”

“They’re called ocean monuments Dean, and not to my knowledge, unless if it’s a part of a new update.”

“Shut up… Wait, do you see that? It looks like there’s an opening on the side facing us.”

“Something moved in there.”

Deans heart skipped a beat. “What?!?”

“There’s something in the room.”

“Well no shit, what’s in there?!”

“I don’t know, it looked like a person…”

“Ok, no, no no no, no, we are going back to our hole and we’re going to forget we saw anything.”

“Dean wait, it's coming up to us!”

“No no no NO NO NO, BACK TO THE HOLE, NOW.”

“But it’s another player! It has a name tag!”

“What is even happening out there? Are you two going to die?” Jeff worried, speaking for the rest of the team.

“Yes, no, maybe?! I don't know, all I know is that I don't want me or McJones to be here anymore.”

“Guys, it’s Jared!”

“WHAT? How?!”

“No idea…”

At that moment, Jared rose to the surface and, without saying a word, walked straight towards McJones. 

“Jared?” McJones asked cautiously, “What’s going on? Why were you down there?”

If Jared heard him, he didn't respond, as he kept walking forward until he was standing right in front of him. 

“Jared…? Wha-“

Whatever McJones was about to say was cut short when Jared put his hand on his head, his character collapsed not one second later. 

“NO! McJones?!? Jared, what the hell did you do?!?”

Dean had only milliseconds to react when Jared suddenly transported in front of him. The last thing he saw was the hand on his forehead and then darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so much planned for Jared, you don’t even know. Muahahaha
> 
> Anyways I’m hoping to keep this fanfic updated every weekend, but my life can get pretty hectic. If I take a while longer, don’t panic! I’m not going to give up on it, I’m planning on seeing this story to the end. 
> 
> If the characters seemed too OOC or if there are any other areas that I could improve in, don’t be afraid to contact me!


	2. Well, damn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starring:  
> PBG  
> Jeff  
> Caddy  
> Lucah  
> Dean  
> Mcjones  
> Barry  
> Jared?  
> ????
> 
> HooooOOOO this has been a weird week for me, but hey, I got this chapter finished! At midnight... 
> 
> Anyways there was something I was going to say in the chapter 1 notes, but I forgot to, so I’m just gonna say it here. Like in Asagao Academy, the characters I’m using here are inspired by the YouTubers’ personas in the hardcore series, not them as people in real life. So saying that, I don’t ship Dean and McJones together as who they are in real life, just in the sense of who they are in the Minecraft Hardcore series, if that makes any sense! 
> 
> Now enjoy! I lost sleep for this.

Dean had dreamt of static: an unrelenting, loud buzz assaulting his ears for who knows how long. Dean tried to find a way out, but everywhere he looked there was an endless sea of darkness and that damned static sound. What terrified him the most, however, was the thing watching him from somewhere within the nothingness

He couldn’t see it, hear it, or touch it, but he knew it was out there, observing. He had no idea what it was, or what it’s intentions were. He tried to ignore the constant eyes on him, since it hadn’t done anything yet, and settled on curling up into a ball on the ground with his hands over his ears. No matter how hard he pressed his hands into his ears, the _sounds wouldn’t “G̸̳̿̄Ờ̶̺̿ ̵̮͈̆̅Ả̴̖̻͈W̵̹̩̎Ȃ̸̰̈́̏Y̵͉͖̌”_

_There was ringing, there was ringing and the ground was shaking and there was blood in his mouth, on his hands, where is the ringing coming from why is it so loud his skin oh my god his skin feels like static-_

There was light.

The ringing, the shaking, the static, the blood, all of it stopped in an instant.

Dean looked up and saw an opening in the darkness. He could see trees on the other side, akin to looking through a tv screen. He cautiously crawled towards it, willing his violently shaking arms and legs to calm down. The closer he got, the clearer he could hear a distressed voice calling out for him.

“Wake up! I can’t see shit in here and I have no idea where we are! God, you sleep like a log, wake up!”

The voice wasn’t muffled enough to where Dean couldn’t recognize the words, but he couldn’t identify who exactly was trying to… wake him? Was he in a dream? The thought made him feel a little better, at least all the shit he experienced not too long ago was just in his mind, but that raised even more questions.

He’d think about that later, right now he just wanted to get out of this horror show while he had the chance.

He touched the surface of the “screen” with the palm of his hand, and everything went white.

  
===============================

  
Dean woke up screaming.

“Woah, woah! Dean, is that you?”

Dean’s heart was beating erratically, but the sound of a familiar voice helped ground him.

“Barry?”

“Yeah dude, it’s me. Are you alright? It sounded like you were being murdered.”

Images of blood and the feeling of static flooded his senses as he remembered what he woke up from.

“Yeah, you just woke me up from a nightmare, no biggie.” (It was indeed, a biggie)

“If you say so. But dude, you have no idea how happy I am that I’m not alone in this… whatever this place is, with a total stranger. Do you, by any chance, know where we are?”

Dean took a moment to look around. It was dark, that’s for sure, but not as dark as the place he was in during his nightmare. He could see the faint outlines of rock and hear water running in the distance.

“I think we're in some sort of cave… The hell??”

“How did we get down here?”

“Beats me! Maybe we partied a little too hard and blacked out here. That’d explain why I don’t remember anything from the past 24 hours.”

Dean could remember getting out of bed and pouring himself some cereal, but everything after that was blank.

“You and I both know that we’re too nerdy for parties. Plus we’d both have terrible hangovers.”

“Yeah, you’re right, but I have no other explanation… Wait, oh my god, what if we got kidnapped?! Barry, we have to get out of here!”

Dean started to panic; he shot straight up and ran to the nearest opening. Well, what he thought was an opening. It turned out to be a really dark patch of stone and dean ran right into it, nearly breaking his nose.

_**”SHIT”** _

_That hurt like a motherfu-_

“Dean?”

“What?!?”

“Shush.”

Dean instantly went silent, in no mood to argue back when his nose felt like it was imploding. He’s about to have a wicked nosebleed, that’s for sure.

“Do you hear that?” Barry whispered.

Dean, suddenly on edge, whispered back, “hear what?”

“Listen.”

Dean tried his best to put the burning pain of his nose to the back of his mind as he listened closely to the ambience of the cave. At first it was just the faint sound of running water, but then an unmistakable pattering interrupted the calm.

Footsteps.

They were slow and dragging their feet across the ground, but they were getting closer.

But what really drove a chill down Dean’s spine was the low, guttural groan that came from it.

He looked over to Barry, who was standing completely still, with wide eyes.

 _“Holy shit.”_ Dean whispered.

Barry grabbed ahold of Dean and practically shoved him behind a part of the rock that jutted up from the cave’s floor, himself following soon after. He then clamped a hand over Dean’s mouth, knowing how prone he was to screaming when faced with danger. He looked over at Barry incredulously, but all he did was put a finger over his mouth, telling Dean to be quiet. He felt a little bad when some of the blood from his nose bled over Barry’s hand.

That didn’t distract him from the creature/person/monster that was currently limping its way into the room, however. Dean took a peek out the side of the rock and prayed to anything that would listen that whatever this thing is wouldn’t be able to see them in the dark.

Telling from it’s silhouette, it was definitely human in stature. Its back was hunched over, and its legs were bent at odd angles, which might explain its walking pattern. It let out a few short moans as it continued to shuffle back and forth aimlessly across the room. Dean and Barry were thinking the same thing:

_‘It’s a zombie’_

Beyond terrified, Dean grasped tightly onto Barry’s jeans and choked down the sobs that threatened to form.

_‘I’m going to die here, it’s going to find us and eat us alive. I can’t believe we woke up in a cave of all things during the zombie apocalypse.’_

A gentle pull on his black jacket caught his attention and he quickly looked over to Barry. Barry pointed his finger to the part of the cave that went up and then back to the zombie, which was on the other side of the room with its back turned to them. He then leaned over to whisper.

“We have to sneak past it.”

Terror was plain in Dean’s eyes, but he knew that if they stay in there, they’d be found at one point. They had to make a break for it. He took a few seconds to collect himself, then nodded to signify he was ready to go.

Barry let go of Dean’s mouth and went first, crouching low to the ground and moving slowly and cautiously towards the opening. Dean followed shortly after, imitating Barry’s stance. It was times like these that really made Dean appreciate Barry. If it was anybody else down here with him, he doubted that he would be able to muster up the courage to do this. Barry’s cool and confident demeanor gave him the little bit of bravery needed to push him into action.

They were able to make it to the climb undetected, and they began to slowly work their way up, careful not to step on a rock that looked unstable. Once Barry finally made it to the top, he helped Dean get up the rest of the way. From where they were standing, they could see sunlight pouring in from a hole in the ceiling at the other end of the tunnel.

“I think that’s a bit too high for us to climb out of…” dean pondered, was there anything around them that they could use to pull themselves up?

“Here’s the plan: get on top of my shoulders, y’know, like a piggy back ride, and I'll lift you up through there. Once you get out, look for anything you could use to help pull me out. If you can’t find anything, then I’ll have to climb my way through the hole. Got it?”

Dean nodded.

“Good, now it’s piggy back time.”

Barry lowered himself close to the ground so that Dean could easily get himself onto Barry’s shoulders, then once he was on, rose up.

“You’re gonna have to stand on my shoulders a bit to get up there.”

“Oh, crap, ok, uh, no idea how I’m gonna do this without falling but I’ll try.”

“Don’t worry, I got you.”

Dean planted his feet onto Barry’s shoulders and slowly began to lift himself up. He wobbled a few times, but Barry’s hands on his legs kept him from completely losing his balance. Eventually he got himself high enough to safely reach over the edge and pull himself up.

“Yes! I did it! Holy crap! I’ll be right there dude just give me a-“

The moment he took in his surroundings, all the memories of the past 24 hours came flooding back. They started a new season of Hardcore yesterday, and this…

This was the island they spawned on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing! It happened! He finally found out. 
> 
> At first I wanted to go with them finding a creeper in the cave, but then that’d be super obvious that they were in Minecraft, so I thought a zombie would be better because it’s one of the more commonly used monsters in video games in general.
> 
> Also poor Dean, that was one brutal nightmare he had, wasn’t it...


	3. New world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starring:  
> PBG  
> Jeff  
> Caddy  
> Lucah  
> Dean  
> McJones  
> Barry  
> Jared?  
> ????
> 
> Seems like I have a knack for updating at midnight, welp.

_‘This isn’t happening. This can’t be real. There’s no way I’m here right now, I have to be hallucinating. Yeah, that sounds about right, this is all some fever dream and I’ll wake up eventually. Just a fever dream.’_

The ground felt unsteady beneath Dean’s feet, everything was… too much to take in. The world around him, The world he’s _in_ , the bright colors, the memories, all of it was nauseating. He wobbled a few feet forward and then, before he knew it, fell face first into the sand.

“DEAN! _Crap!_ Guys, I found Dean!“

He was nearly unconscious, but something in the back of his mind recognized McJones‘ voice.

The sound of feet sprinting through sand grew louder as McJones rushed towards him. Seconds later, he felt hands steadily turn him onto his back and wipe the sand off of his face.

 _“Shit, there’s a lot of blood.”_ McJones murmured to himself. “Dean! Can you hear me?! Dean!?”

It took a few strong but careful shakes from McJones to bring Dean completely back to reality.

 _“Huh-uh, wha…?_ The fuck?”

“Oh thank _god_ you’re not dead. Can you understand me alright?”

Dean nodded.

“Good. I’m going to help you get up, ok? You lost quite a bit of blood and I don’t want you losing your balance again.”

Dean propped himself up onto his elbows and felt the excess amount of dried blood on his face; it trailed down from his nose onto his neck and shirt. It stopped flowing, however, so that was a good sign.

“Shit, I knew I bashed my nose bad, didn’t think it’d bleed _this_ much though.”

How’d he even miss all of this blood? Guess he was too preoccupied with getting out of that zombie hell cave.

McJones knelt down next to him and looked over the blood staining the top of his shirt. He used his sleeve to wipe as much dried blood as he could off of Dean’s face. “Yeah, that’s the thing with head injuries, they tend to bleed a lot even when you’d think it’s minor.”

McJones wrapped his arm around Dean’s back and motioned for him to do the same. He nodded, and once he had a good enough hold, McJones began to lift him up slowly until he had both his feet on the ground and was able to support himself on his back.

“How do you feel? Need to sit for a moment?”

“Nah, I think I’m good. I’m lightheaded still, but that’s why I got you here, to be my knight in shining armor and help me back to safety.” Dean grinned and looked at McJones to see his reaction to his newfound “title”. All McJones did was roll his eyes, but that didn’t stop Dean from noticing the relief in his features and the small smile beginning to take form.

“Glad to see you’re back to your normal self.” McJones commented with a hint of sarcasm.

Dean laughed a bit at that, but his mood began to sink as he looked around, fully taking in his surroundings.

“But for real, McJones, are we really…?”

McJones’ expression turned grave.

“We’ll talk more about this once we get back to the others. We really should start heading back now, before it gets dark.”

A twinge of fear ran down Dean’s back at the mention of night. If they really were… in Minecraft, as ridiculous as that sounds, that means a whole bunch of baddies are gonna come out when it gets dark.

He looked up to find that the sun was still rising. Good, he really didn’t want to be out in the open at night.

Despite his slightly shaking arms and legs, they began to walk forward, Dean using McJones as a crutch.

“Sure thing, I want to see how everyone else is doing too.”

“Uh, guys? ...I’m here too…”

Ah fuck...

The pair made their way to the cave entrance, and saw Barry sheepishly waving up at them.

============================

After multiple failed attempts, McJones finally got Barry through the hole, using his trench coat as a makeshift rope to pull him up with. Barry took a few moments to dust himself off before joining them.

“Thanks, I was worried you guys would leave without me…”

His words made Dean feel guilty, he forgot about him again, didn’t he? Made him feel like a bad person every time he did that.

“Barry, _shit_ , I’m sorry, I was supposed help you get outta there and-“

Barry waved him off before he could finish. “Don’t sweat it, I’m used to people overlooking me, I’m not mad.” He reassured. That didn’t make Dean feel any better.

Sensing that Dean was about to protest, McJones set his hand on his shoulder and spoke up. “Don’t beat yourself up about it, you weren’t in good shape, and this world we’re in now… is a lot to take in, to put it lightly. No one blames you for forgetting.”

Dean looked at the hand, then at McJones, and then back at the ground.

“I’m just worried, y’know? Now that we’re in this stupid game.” Dean lightly kicked the sand, then looked to Barry. “What if a creeper snuck up on you before we noticed? What if you _died?_ What would happen to you? If you never came back, I don’t know…” Dean trailed off and averted his eyes, attempting to recollect himself.

“Look.”

Dean looked up at Barry as he motioned to himself.

“I’m right here, I’m alive and I’m safe.” Barry smiled. “There’s no use dwelling on what _could’ve_ happened, focus on what _did_ happen.

Dean let out a sigh, but nodded nonetheless. He turned around to look at the horizon over the ocean, taking a few moments to think.

“I still don’t fully comprehend this, like, how are we even here? How is this possible? I still don’t know if I believe this yet.”

McJones motioned for Barry and Dean to follow him. “We can discuss this more once we get back to the others. We’ve wasted quite a bit of time already, and if we wait any longer we’ll be stuck outside at night.”

The trio, lead by McJones, began their trek across the beach and through the forest. Dean took this moment of companionable silence to simply observe their surroundings. The sun was beginning to set, casting everything in a warm orange hue. The island and its forest were much bigger in person, and everything seemed much more realistic compared to the game. There weren’t any blocks, for one; it was like they were on an actual island. However, the environment around them held a slightly pixelated appearance and the colors seemed more saturated than what was natural.

Soon enough, Dean could spot a faint light illuminating the surrounding trees at the edge of the forest and hear the distant sound of chatter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody actually heard McJones call out when he first found Dean, he’s definitely not the loudest guy on the team. That spot’s reserved for Dean.
> 
> We’re gonna be seeing the rest of the gang next chapter! Yay!
> 
> Been thinking about drawing everyone in the outfits they’re wearing in this fic to give you guys an idea of what they all look like. Would you guys be interested in that?


	4. Hole sweet hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast:  
> PBG  
> Jeff  
> Caddy  
> Lucah  
> Dean  
> McJones  
> Barry  
> Jared?  
> ????
> 
> I made myself a side blog on tumblr solely for PBG hardcore and other Normal boots/hidden block related stuff, so feel free to check that out! 
> 
> I’m open to oneshot requests aswell, I’m willing to do any ship and non-ship stuff as long as it’s not pedophilia/incest/harmful stuff of the like. NSFW requests are also welcomed (Same rules apply to nsfw requests), because god knows I need practice writing that stuff. Find me on “im-just-a-hotdog” on good ol tumblr.com

  
The trio arrived at their destination: Dean’s hole. The light they saw earlier poured out from the windowed door leading deeper into the opening. One look through it showed that the rest must’ve expanded what once was his humble hole into something much more livable.

There was a small room on the other side of the door; it had stone walls adorned with a few torches, with a poorly made table and chair, what looked to be a crafting table, and a small chest serving as the only furniture. On the other side of the room was a staircase leading lower down, where the source of the voices was.

Dean didn’t know what he was expecting to see when he first walked down into that room, but it definitely wasn’t _this_.

The group inside surrounded a pile of objects that dean couldn’t quite see through the small crowd. Caddy and Jeff had their backs turned to them, both of whom were slightly shaking, Lucah was attempting to silently comfort them, and Austin was digging through the mysterious pile. His eyes lit up the moment he looked up to see the trio awkwardly standing at the entryway.

 _“Guys!_ They’re all back! In one piece!”

The rest looked up as Lucah and Austin both _bolted_ towards them. Before he knew it, Dean found himself wrapped in Lucah’s soft hug and then Austin’s much less gentle, more bonecrushing hug soon after. McJones and Barry were given the same treatment, although McJones’ hug from Austin lasted a little longer. Once Austin let go of McJones, he stepped back to take in the sight of everyone back together.

“Now the party can really start! You guys want to come down to the mines with us for a tour?” Austin announced.

“Hey, uh, could we not?” Jeff spoke up, “I think I speak for both me and Caddy when I say that we’ve done enough for today.”

“Plus it’s night, and I could go for a good ol fashioned snooze right about now.” Lucah added, laying down in mock sleep. “I’m sure they do too.” Lucah nodded at the trio. 

“I’m bloody tired and I want to forget _that_ ever happened.” Caddy concluded, pointing accusingly to the pile. “I’m not going back down there.”

Upon closer inspection, what once was a pile of mysterious objects turned out to be a pile of bones. Human bones. Dean was no scientist, but he could recognize a human skull when he saw one. There were a couple arrows lodged into the wall to his right aswell. Piecing two and two together, his conclusion sent a chill down his spine.

“Pshhhh, _fiiiine_ , party poopers. We had that all under control, that skeleton stood no chance against us!”

“Austin, I almost got shot in the head, twice.” Jeff informed

“Key word: almost!”

“We didn’t even kill it! we ran outside and the _sun_ killed it. If me and Caddy were any deeper in that cave we very well could’ve gotten hurt, or worse.”

“Hey, don’t mean to butt in, but are we safe in here? Like, where did that skeleton even _come_ from?” Dean questioned, still eyeing the pile of bones.

Jeff pointed over to the opening in the wall to Dean’s left, currently blocked off with some crudely cut wood planks.

“Shortly after we noticed yours and Barry’s absence, we split into three separate teams: Austin and Lucah were in charge of expanding and decorating our shelter, Me and Caddy were to start a mineshaft, and McJones went to look for you two.”

Jeff got up, brushed some of the dirt off his clothes, and walked to the big chest on the wall opposite of Dean. From it he pulled out a dozen or more clumps of wool and pieces of wood, which Dean noted how they looked much more realistic than their minecraft counterparts. Instead of being solid blocks of material, the wool looked like something you could’ve shaved off of a real sheep and the wood looked like small planks.

Jeff continued to speak as he worked on making beds at the crafting table next to the chest.

“We didn’t want to go cave exploring at first, but when we dug into a cave not too far away from where we started digging, we thought we might as well give it a try.”

“That was our obvious mistake.” Caddy continued, shaking his head from where he sat on the floor, “we were underprepared, we each had a set of stone tools and a dozen torches, nothing else. We underestimated just how sneaky and dangerous those bastards can be too.”

“we only got fifteen clumps of coal and eight clumps of iron before the skeleton snuck up on us. The only things we noticed were the arrow that nearly lodged itself into the back of my head and the rattling of bones before we booked it right back to our base.” Jeff flung his arms up. “And that thing was _relentless_! It kept firing and chasing after us all the way into the base, we all had to run outside just for it to kill itself in the sunlight!”

“So it’s harder to loose aggro from mobs... seems like the whole game is much more realistic now that we’re in it.” McJones thought aloud, scratching at the bit of stubble he had.

“For sure, we’re lucky that nobody got hurt.” Jeff agreed, then gestured to the bone pile. “We brought it’s remains back in here incase we could make some use out of them. Maybe crush them into bonemeal and start a farm, or something.”

The conversation ended there, and the group idly chatted while Jeff futilely tried to craft beds for everyone. Dean and McJones made their way to Lucah, asking about how the day went for them before the skeleton incident. She told them that while McJones was away looking for him and Barry, a bunch of animals spawned on the island. To Lucah’s amusement, this included a small pack of wolves, and she hoped to use some of the bones from the skeleton to tame one.

“Jeff told me how you could tame a wolf with bones and it’ll become your pet dog. How could I say no to that?!”

Eventually Austin saw how much Jeff was struggling to turn the wool and wood into beds and took his place. In seconds, Austin made six miniature beds small enough to hold in one hand.

“How do you do that?! First the tools and now _this_?”

“I’ve got the magic touch.” Austin smirked.

He placed the beds on the ground one by one, each immediately expanding into full sized beds the moment Austin lets go of them.

“Well, isn’t that neat?” McJones remarked. “But we only have six beds for seven people... Someone has to share their bed with someone.”

“I kick a lot in my sleep.” Barry responded.

“I’m the only girl here, so I think it’s safe to say I should get my own bed.” Lucah concluded.

Jeff shook his head and looked down, slightly embarrassed. “I don’t necessarily kick or punch in my sleep, but I have a tendency to grab onto any living thing in my bed with me and snuggle them the moment I fall asleep and things will get awkward in the morning...”

“Alright then, How about you Cad-“

“No.”

“Well that leaves just me, Dean, and Austin.”

“Hey _McJooones_.” Dean purred, wiggling his eyebrows at him.

“No thanks.”

“Aw.”

The brothers ended up sharing a bed while the rest got to enjoy their own. Jeff took down most of the torches in the room, making it easier for everyone to fall sleep in the dim lighting. The occasional shifting of sheets was the only sound that accompanied Dean as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spelunking next chapter! 
> 
> Also for Caddy, I’m basing his character in this fic more on how he acts on his own channel (anger boy) more than how he acts in the hardcore series (shy boy) because I feel like this would make for a better dynamic between him and a certain character I’m adding in the future :)


	5. Spelunking - prelude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starring:  
> PBG  
> Jeff  
> Caddy  
> Lucah  
> Dean  
> McJones  
> Barry  
> Jared?  
> ????
> 
> Honestly I should just officially change my update schedule to every two weeks hhhhhh
> 
> Anyways Lucah’s confirmed to be in Minecraft #7 (edit from the future: it’s actually StarBound) and I’m e c s t a t i c, now my one and only wish is for orange mystery person to be Dean (another edit from the future: it’s not :( Jesse’s great too tho)
> 
> Please Todd

_The room was dark, the dim moonlight streaming down the stairs and the nearly dead torches being the only sources of illumination. A shadow leisurely walked between the rows of beds, taking time to examine each of its inhabitants._

_“̡Y̧our t̸i̕me͢ ̛wi̵l̡ĺ ̴com͡e̴ ͡so҉o̕n҉.” Whispered an outside voice, only to be heard by the silhouette, “F̧o̕r ̶n̡ow..._

_ĺe̢t t̡h̡e͠m r̖̙͙e̶͙̮͖̦̦̣s̥̰̰͉̺̬͈t̸.̝͖͖͓͇͍͠”̛̜̺̪̬͙̪_  
============================

Dean woke up from yet another dreamless sleep. He gracelessly shoved the covers off with a grunt, forcing himself out of the surprisingly comfortable bed and into the (real?) world. He grabbed his Akatsuki hoodie off the ground, threw it over the plain grey T-shirt he wore to bed, and headed upstairs where he presumed everyone else was.

Lucah was the first to see Dean drag himself into the room. “Good morning sleeping beauty, nice of you to finally join us in the waking world.” She teased, before taking a bite out of her apple.

Dean didn’t respond, he already knew he looked like hell, with hair probably strewn up in fifteen different directions. Instead he lazily trodded over to the coffee maker... until he remembered that coffee doesn’t exist in this world.

He wanted to cry.

Dean rubbed the remaining sleep out of his eyes, he wasn’t a morning person, that’s for sure. The lack of caffeine’s going to be his ultimate downfall. A small, deliberate cough brought his attention to McJones currently sitting across the table from Lucah, both of whom looked moderately confused.

“Why... do you want to cry?” McJones inquired.

He said that outloud, didn’t he?

_Nuts._

“Coffee doesn’t exist here, and if there’s one thing I learned about myself during law school, it’d be that I need it to function.”

McJones gave a short laugh as he walked over to the small chest in the room, from which he pulled out an apple.

“Try eating something, it might help.”

After handing it to Dean, who quickly thanked him, McJones sat back down in his chair and folded his hands together, looking back up at Dean as he greedily bit into it.

“There’s more in there along with some cooked fish, I suggest you eat- Dean are you listening to me?”

Dean looked up from his apple, _“whua?”_

“Please don’t talk with your mouth full.”

_“Sauhy”_

McJones sighed.

“Anyways, I was going to say that you should eat some more after that. Once the guys come back from collecting more resources, we’re going to go explore the cave that Jeff and Caddy discovered.”

Well that made Dean anxious. He quickly swallowed the rest of the chewed up apple before asking, “Are you _sure_ that’s a good idea? I mean, none of us have any armor and the best weapons we got are stone swords.”

Lucah nodded. “I’m with Dean on this one, isn’t there a safer way to get ore?”

McJones shrugged, “Probably, strip mining is a valid option, but this way is much quicker. As long as we group up, stay cautious and don’t wander too far down, we should be good.”

“If you say so.” Dean acquiesced, “but if I get zombie AIDS, I blame you.”

Lucah made a face, sticking her tongue out, “ewww, zombie AIDS!” They grinned at each other, giggling at the obsurd “disease”.

McJones shook his head, but smiled nonetheless “Let’s hope that it’s limited to only MineZ then.”

“You never know! With how different this world is from the actual game, We could have a repeat of MineZ season 2.” Dean shivered slightly as he remenised.

McJones’ expression tured serious in a matter of seconds.

“Dude, what’s wrong? Did I say something stupid again?” Dean inquired, worried that he somehow upset him.

“No, it’s not that” McJones dismissively waved his hand, “just, promise me you’ll take things seriously down there, alright?

He sat up straighter in his chair, locking eyes with Dean.

“I feel like the weight of our situation hasn’t truely set in for everyone yet, and I don’t want that to be why somebody gets hurt, for _you_ to get hurt.”

That made Dean think. Looking back on his actions, he could see how unusually nonchalant he’d been compared to their current situation lately. Must be from the remnants of shock still in his system.

Like hell, he almost forgot how he injured his nose.

“Glad you’re really looking out for me professor.” Lucah crossed her arms in mock anger.

McJones didn’t quite catch onto her playful tone.

“Oh, I don’t mean it like that, Im not worried about you all that much, I know you’re able to fend for yourself and take things seriously when need be. _This_ guy,” he motioned to Dean, “however, is a completely different case.” He turned to face Dean, “I’d hate to see you get hurt by something you could’ve easily avoided if you were paying attention.”

“ _Awww_ , you really _do_ care!” Dean cooed.

“Of course I do, you’re my-“

_“McJones and Dean, sitting in a tree!~”_

“Lucah no-“

“K-I-S-S-I-N-G~” Dean quickly joined in.

Embarrassment quickly washed over McJones’ face. “Why are _you_ joining in?! What did we _just_ talk about?”

Dean got up and slung his arms over the professor’s shoulders. “I know, I know, couldn’t help myself though! We aren’t in the cave just yet and I gotta get all of this out of my system.”

He lifted his arms off and gave McJones’ shoulders a reassuring pat. “For real though, I promise to be more cautious and to keep my shouting to a minimum, all for my special spelunking boy.”

Before Dean could comment on the face McJones made in reaction to his newfound title, sudden knocking startled all three of them.

_“We’re baaaack~”_


	6. Spelunking 2: electric boogaloo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starring:  
> PBG  
> Jeff  
> Caddy  
> Lucah  
> Dean  
> McJones  
> Barry  
> Jared?  
> ????
> 
> Ok so this chapter was a complete b i t c h to write/finish. I had it nearly complete and I was gonna upload it on April Fools day, but I do all my writing on mobile and I forgot to save my work in a draft and lost all my progress. So yeah, I got really discouraged about having to write a 2000+ word chapter from scratch again and it was just sjskdnjdn
> 
> But here it is now! Not even my terrible writers block AND memory will keep me down forever!
> 
> Just for a very, very long time.

After recovering from the sudden banging, McJones got up to open the door. The first thing he was greeted with was a face full of flowers.

”McJones! Look at what I got for our base! Thought these would be perfect for livening it up a tad.”

”That’s... wonderful, Austin.” McJones pushed the flowers away from his face, giving himself room to breathe. “Did you, by any chance, collect anything else besides flowers?”

”Of course I did! What kind of leader would I be if all I brang back were stinkin flowers?”

”Wait, _hold up_ , who said you were leader?” Dean spoke up, arms crossed.

”I did!”

“And what makes you fit to be leader, huh?”

”I uhh... I brang back flowers?”

“Exactly.”

There was a moment of silence while Austin was deep in thought, his face lighting up a few seconds later.

“Wait! I found out how to do something really cool! Watch _this!”_

”Hey, don’t mean to interrupt,” Caddy purposely interrupted, “but this wood is _really fuckin heavy,_ and if I don’t set it down in the next ten seconds I might just _throw it at someone.”_

“Yeah, PBG, could you move out of the doorway? We’ve been standing here for a little while now.” Jeff requested in a much calmer tone.

”Oh, my bad! Forgot you guys were back there. Oops.” Austin walked in and stepped to the side as Jeff, Caddy, and Barry rushed in to drop off their collection of wood and stone into the unoccupied corner.

“Alright!” Austin clapped his hands together and faced Dean, McJones and Lucah, “The others have already seen me do this, but you guys have to see this too, now watch closely!”

Austin straightened himself out and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath before opening them again, and what they saw was almost like magic.

His eyes were _glowing_ ; not an obnoxiously bright, lights up the whole room kind of glow, but a glow brighter than it’s surroundings. Dean could still see the pupils and irises through the glow, it looked as if those were the source of it.

Austin stood completely still for the next few moments, and then...

A sizeable pile of fish plopped on the table.

McJones and Lucah were noticeably shocked, at a loss of words.

Dean freaked the hell out.

He jumped right out of his chair _“What the hell?!_ How-  _ **WHAT?!**_ _PBG How did you do that?!_ Are you a wizard?!  ** _TODD?!?!”_**

Austin just laughed, “The last time I checked, I wasn’t Todd, and I’m pretty sure he’s not trapped here with us. What I did was access my inventory, because I’m the only one here who can do basic minecraft stuff, apparently!”

McJones looked extremely curious, “How did you figure that out? Was it something you consciously did?”

“I don’t think so? Early in the morning I left to go fish while the rest got wood and stuff and then it just... happened. I don’t know how else to describe it, it feels like I’m mentally reaching into my mind, grabbing onto the item I want, and bringing it into reality.”

“And how does putting items into your inventory work?”

“Like what I just told you, but in reverse. I have to have the item in my hand first, and then if I focus on it I can tranfer it into my mind, like this!”

Austin grabbed one of the fish and his eyes lit up again. After a few moments, the fish instantly disappeared.

McJones and Dean shared a look with each other, both wonder and suspicion written in their expressions. Lucah only got more excited.

“Holy shite! You’re like, the chosen one, or something.”

Austin looked triumphant, smugness clear in his voice. “And THAT’S why I should be leader.”

“Alright, alright, whatever, lets just start preparing ourselves for the cave.” McJones waved him off. “Do we have a furnace to cook all that fish in?”

“Nope, but I can craft one real quick. After we cook all the fish, we could smelt the bit of iron Jeff and Caddy found and make some tools and weapons out of them. And then after that, we’ll set off!” Austin announced.

“Sounds good, let’s get to work.”

==============================  
_Open your eyes, you’re the chosen one_  
==============================

The team was fully prepared. With the iron they smelted,  they were able to make a sheild for each person, an extra ingot was left over for future use. There were seven remaining clumps of coal left after they finished using the furnace, which Austin turned into twenty eight torches.

“This isn’t enough torches for the whole trip,” McJones explained, “but I’m sure we’ll find plenty more coal down there to use.”

Austin carried most of the team’s supplies in his inventory, including the cooked fish so it wouldn’t spoil. Everyone else carried their sheild on one arm, and either a stone pickaxe or sword in the opposite hand. Dean examined his newly crafted sheild, knowing he was going to be well aquatinted with it after this trip.

“Listen up eveyone, here’s the plan! McJones, tell them the plan!” Austin turned the announcement over to him.

“Do I have to explain everything?”

“Yup!”

McJones sighed, “Alright... Since none of us besides Austin have an inventory, we had to find a way to work around that. What we’re doing is spliting the rest of us in half, three of us will carry pickaxes and do the mining while the rest carry swords for defense. Austin here will carry both a pickaxe and a sword, but his main job is to hold all the ore we find and place the torches.”

“So I’m basically the pack mule of the group.” Austin nodded.

“Me, Barry, and Jeff, we have the swords, Dean, Caddy, and Lucah, you guys take the pickaxes. Does anyone have any questions before we head down?”

Dean raised his hand.

“Does anyone else besides Dean have a question?”

 _“C’mon McJones!”_ Dean protested, “I’m being serious!”

“Alright, what is it Dean?”

“What would we do if one of us gets hurt? Like, would we all head back up or would we just send that one person back?”

McJones thought for a moment, “Depends on the severity. If it’s just a few scrapes, then that person could quickly eat something to heal. If it’s a non-fatal injury, like an arrow in the thigh, then that person could head back with an escort while the rest continue on. If someone’s life-threateningly injured or if we all get pretty banged up, then we should all get out. Sound good?”

Everyone agreed.

“Good, then I think we’re all set. Austin, could you distribute the pickaxes and swords while I remove the planks blocking the entryway?”

“I’m on it!”

It took little to no effort to remove the planks, in fact, there wasn’t anything holding the planks in place at all. Part of McJones wondered how they thought this was sufficient protection, but the other, more suspicious part of him questioned how they got the planks to stay in the first place. They didn’t have any nails and there weren’t any indents in the rock to stand the planks on.

It was as if they were suspended in air.

Something about the past few hours rubbed him the wrong way, something he wanted to figure out soon rather than later, lest it affect his performance.

==============================

It took a minute or two for everyone to file through the stair way and into the cave, the temperature gradually dropping the deeper they decended down the steps.

“Damn, didn’t think it’d be this chilly down here, could go for a jacket or some gloves right now.” Dean remarked while anxiously toying with the straps on his sheild.

Jeff replied with a quick nod, “Yeah, surprised us too when we first entered, hopefully once we place more torches down it’ll heat up a bit.”

A few torches already lined the walls from when Jeff and Caddy were here, but they didn’t stray far from the entrance. A couple of arrows littered the ground from when the skeleton ambushed them.

The tunnel-like cave split in two opposite directions from where they stood; To their left, the cave traveled further down, and to their right, the cave steadily rose. Through the darkness, Dean could see a faint orange glow at the top of the right path which he assumed was lava. The eerie silence within the darkness on either side of them did little to calm his nerves, though he tried his best to hide his fears.

“So, which way?” Dean questioned, gesturing either side of him.  
  
Austin thought for a moment and then replied, “Maybe we should split into team-“

 _“No!”_ Caddy interrupted, eyes wide. Dean noted how this was the only thing Caddy had said in the past few hours.

“Ok then, how about we gooo... right?”

Nobody objected, so Austin took that as a resounding “yes” and began to trek upwards, everyone else following behind. Their footsteps were grating against the silence of the cave, alerting any nearby enemies of their presence. Dean couldn’t tell wether he was shivering from the cold or his nerves.

After stopping to mine a few iron veins, the team made it to the top of the incline. At the top was another narrow room with a lava pool branching off to the left, presumably the origin of the orange glow Dean saw earlier. The heat eminating from the lava gave the team some much appreciated relief from the otherwise chilly atmosphere.

Most settled a safe distance away from the pool to warm themselves up while Austin and McJones continued on to the right, making sure the surrounding area was safe. The room they were in was secure, but the tunnel they turned at lead into a ravine. McJones stopped in his tracks and went silent, listening closely.

 _“Did you hear that?”_ McJones whispered, motioning for Austin to be quiet.

A few moments passed with only the sound of a nearby waterfall echoing from inside the ravine.

_“I swear I heard groaning...”_

“Pshhhh, you’re probably hearing things. All I hear is water, and we haven’t seen any monters the whole time we’ve been down here, I’m sure it’s nothing.”

“That doesn’t mean that the rest of the cave is safe, we should still be cautious-“

“Shhhhh, nothing’s wrong, let’s just go back and regroup with the others before heading in there.”

Before McJones could say anything else, his brother turned to travel back to the lava pool. He watched the back of his head with renewed suspicion as he left.

McJones shrugged it off for the moment, chalking it up to Austin being his usual naive self. He followed the torches back to everyone else soon after Austin left.

==============================

The others expanded the small room into a much larger mining base by the time McJones and Austin got back. Austin was setting the base up with multiple furnaces, chests, and crafting tables while everyone else quietly conversed. Dean sat silently by the lava pool, watching as the molten rock bubbled. He was too lost in his own thoughts to notice McJones sit down next to him.

“Still don’t know how a lava pool like this formed in a cave this chilly.” McJones remarked.

Dean nearly fell forward from how hard he jumped. “Dude, why’d you do that?! I could’ve fallen in!”

“Sorry, sorry, thought you wouldn’t startle that easily.”

“It’s fine, just, don’t do that again please...”

Dean took a moment to calm his heart down.

“Anyways, glad you came back with all of your pieces in the proper place, find anything interesting?”

“Not really, found a ravine that Austin wants to go to, but that’s about it. Speaking of which, could I talk to you in private for a moment?”

_“Ooooooo~”_

“Not like that Dean, I’m being serious.”

“I know, I know, no homo, So what’s up? We could just stay here, nobody else is near us.”

McJones turned to look at his brother, who was currently distributing the iron they collected into each furnace, then looked back at Dean.

“It’s about Austin, something just seems... _off_ about him. Am I delusional or do you notice this too?”

“Well, yeah, he’s got all these minecraft super powers -wow that sounds super cringy saying that out loud- that none of us have. That’s got me all suspicious, but it could just be another weird thing about this world.”

“That could be true, but remember when you accused him of being Todd when we first found out?”

“Yeah? I don’t really believe that though, I was freaking out when I said that, like usual.”

“Oh, I know, I doubt Todd is involved in any of this. But that got me thinking, what if Austin _isn’t_ Austin?”

Dean looked around, making sure no one was eavesdropping.

“Like an impostor?”

“Exactly like that, we know next to nothing about how we ended up here, and as much as I hate having to accuse family, I can’t just ignore his abilities. What if he’s the thing that put us here in disguise?”

“Hold up, isn’t that jumping a little _too_ far?”

“Probably, that’s why we should keep an eye on him for now. His abilities are the only leads we have on understanding how we got here, wether or not he is our Austin.”

“Yeah, we don’t got much else to work with... Should we tell the others about this?”

“Lucah and Barry, maybe, but definitely not Jeff or Caddy. Jeff could get defensive of Austin and Caddy could get the wrong idea and potentially cause drama.”

“We don’t need any of that right now, that’s for-“

The flash of green behind McJones made Dean’s heart skip a beat.

_“McJones, behind you!”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was first planning this fic out, i was originally going to have Dean be the one with powers, but then I switched it over to Austin since it’d work better for me personally. In the past I’ve struggled with giving side characters depth in their stories, so this is one of my first steps into working myself out of that habit! My goal for this fanfic is to have a story that doesn’t solely focus on the two main characters, but on the other aspects and side characters as well. I think I’ve made some improvements so far!
> 
> If the ending felt kind of rushed, it’s because it is! By the time I got there it was really late at night and I just wanted it to be done. I’ll try to make up for it in part 3


	7. *UPDATE*

I’m not dead, and neither is this story! Just a lot of fuckshit happened in my life and I struggled a lot with depression as well, but I’ve been slowly recovering. 

Anyways, I feel pretty bad about abandoning this story without notice, and that’s part of the reason why it took me this long to say anything in the first place.

But now I am! 

So, with that out of the way, I am NOT giving up on this story; I still have all my lil notes that I made up for the plot and I’m not planning on throwing them away. However, this story’s still gonna be on a hiatus. How long that hiatus will be? No idea, but it probably won’t go over a year. I just need more time to gather up motivation for the story and what not.

In the mean time tho, I’ll be working on some other works for different fandoms to help me get back in the groove of writing. Feel free to check them out later if you want! 

(Honestly, Dean’s death this past episode reminded me that “Oh shit, he’s the main character of a fic I’m writing.” So shoutout to Dean’s brutal death for the reminder.)


End file.
